A possible chance for Ahsoka
by JediBana
Summary: An alternative ending for The Clone Wars before Episode III in wich Ahsoka may find a way to survive to Order 66. Following the canon but with Anisoka relationship.
1. The black hole

**Hello to everybody. I used to have an account, but then it was deleted and now I´m here again with an awkward fanscifi story. I have been watching the clone wars this days and I wondered, what´s going to be the ending of Ahsoka Tano. Yesterday I read some theories that the master fans of SW suggested. I thought about it and Now I´m going to write it.**

**BEFORE YOU READ: I hope you have seen the latests seasons of SW the Clone Wars, if not, you should know that... In one episode Ahsoke saw herself as an adult that told her that if she desires to have a future and live she should get away from her mater, Anakin. She didn´t mentioned it later. But we know how the Jedis are, they keep thinking about it in their ...LETS BEGIN!**

**(you can imagine the STAR WARS intro if you want XDDD)**

In this moment of the war the Republic has already win the support of many planets, however they still need to end up with an enemy base that is in the border of the galaxy, wich is killing inocent people and interfeering with the master Yoda and Master Windu keep thinking who will be the team for this mission. At the end they decide that, as Obi Wan is fighting a very important battle in another part of the galaxy, they will lend this mission to Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano.A day later, they are ready to go, fixing the last details in the base of Corousant.

_This will be very fast, Snips.-Said Anakin to Ahsoka when the nave started to raise.-R2, the coordinates.

_Why so sure, master?-Asked Ahsoka by his side.

_Because I have gone to that border several times and...-Anakin smiled._I know a shortcut. We are going to surpride them! They won´t have time for a breath

_Hope you don´t crash us again, Skyguy...

_Don´t worry. I have all under control.

They travel through the space for a couple of hours and then Anakin stood up.

_Come on, Snips. We have work to do.

_But, master. Aren´t we going to be in the nave?

_We almost are and the team will be in this nave. We are going to be in a smaller one. Do you remeber that I told you about a shortcut? Well, we are going through it right now.

_May I have my own nave?

_No...

_Why not?

_I prefear you to be with me, you are still learning, I don´t want you to get lost.

_Right...accepted she, but not very arrived quickly to the little nave and got it. Ahsoke felt scared suddenly, she knew that going out of the ship when they where travelling so fast was very dangerous, but she believed in her master. Nothing bad could happen, could it?

_Here we go, Snips!-Said Anakin turning on the felt how a great energy pushed the nave. Everything outside was condfusing and white. Suddenly the computer started to blink red and the alert bell began to sing. She stared at him frightened while he tried to stabilize the nave, but it was stronger than him, and the nave started to shake furiously.

_Master!-She cried scared. -TURN IT OFF!

_Calm down, Ahsoka, IT WILL WORK

_OFF!

_I SAID NO!-The hesitation suddenly stopped and the nave stabilized. Ahsoka and Anakin sigh.

_We´ll have a talk when we finish with the bad guy, did you hear me, padawan?

She stared at him ashamed. He really seemed to be furious. However, the awkward moment didn´t spend so much. Again the computer began to blink and it turned off automatically. Anakin tried anxiously to stalilize it again, pusshing buttons, but Ahsoka took his arm terrified to make his look to the thing that was in front of them now.

_Don´t annoy me more, girl!-He yelled. -Don´t you see that we may be lost in...-Anakin saw what she ment then. They were being abduced to a black hole. A great black hole.

_Come on, R2, open all the fuel poer units!-He there was no energy in the nave.-No, No, NO! -He kept saying pushing buttons everywhere.

_Master, I must tell you something before all this finishes... -Whispered Ahsoka who was no longer trying to restore the nave.

_It´s not time yet for this, Ahsoka.

They stared to each other eyes for some moments. Then she nodded and said nothing else. Finally the both of them kept looking to the coming black destiny in front of what seemed to be a long time they saw nothing. but they knwe that were alive because they kept breathing and feeling each other´s presence. It was like beaing trapped in a dark labyrith and then...They started to feel energy again, the nave shaked and unexpectedly the energy returned. Suddenly, they were again the outer space.

_Ahsoka, are you alright? -Asked Anakin still a bit nervous.

_Yes, mater, how about you?

_I´m fine, but kinda... confused, though.

_Well, seriously who wouldn´t be confused... We almost died.

_It´s not because of that. Hey, I feel that I already know this place, don´t you?

_Hmmm... Now that you mention it, yes. R2, the coordinates.-A second later, Anakin and Ahsoka saw in the computer what was expected.

_We are very close to Naboo. In the Chommell , holly force.-Laughed Anakin. -I thought it was the end. That hole just transfered us to another part of the galaxy! Let´s go, Snips and R2, to Naboo, we need to check this nave after that trouble that we had, and also we need to tell Rex and the team about our situation. I can´t comunicate with the right now.

Anakin and Ahsoka felt very happy after all. They were very lucky and he could see Padme if he had some arrived very fast to Naboo, and when they were inside they asked for permition to land.

_Here, Skywalker. permition to land

_.Master Skywalker? -Asked the clone in the other side.

_Yeah, is any problem over there?

_No, sir. It´s just that some minutes ago I saw you in the building.

_What?-Said Anakin to Ahsoka wondering again what happened.

_Master?...

_Nothing...

_Permition to land, sir.

_Thanks.

_What´s going on, Master Anakin?-Said Ahsoka once the transmition was off.

_I don´t know, Ahsoka. I fell such as you...

They landed in the base, but when they got out they realised that a troop of clones was outside ready to shoot.

_Hands up! -Yelled Rex.-Who are you?

_I´m jedi Anakin Skywalker and this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano.-Answered Anakin.

_Yeah, sure.-Said a voice with sarcasm from inside the building.-If you are Anakin Skywalker, then.. who am I and this beautiful girl?

Anakin and Ahsoka saw their clones getting out of the building. They saw each other confused and took out their lightsabers.

_Oh, you also got lightsabers, such as ours.-Commented the other we don´t fight with impostors.

_We are no impostors!-yelled Ahsoka.-You are the impostors!

_If that´s true, prove it! -Said the other Ahsoka.

_Well... I can tell you the names of this clones because they are my friends.

_That´s no prove!

_I can tell you...

_Ahsoka, Anakin.-I think I clared his thoat -We had a problem with our nave while we were in outer space. we fell into a black hole, and I think this is another universe.

The other Anakin and Ahsoke saw each other for a moment and then he said:

_Alright, we have a situation here. The weapons off, gentlemen. You two, come with us, if you are saying the true, we may have a lot to talk about.

Anakin and Ahsoka followed them to the lab and there the robots took a bit of their blood. Then they waited for some minutes in silence, while the other couple chatted. finally the results arrived.

_They have the same genes as yours, sir.-Said the doc-robot.-However the cromosomes grow normally. They are not clones.

_Fascinating!-Exclamed the other Ahsoka.-Geez, Ani, this is amazing! We have guest from other universe, I thought it was just a theory that stuff of multiuniverse!

_I see, my dear the other Anakin.

¿Ani, dear Ahsoka? Anakin and Ahsoka gave to each other an awkward glance.

_Welcome, my friends. We are sorry for the inpolite wolcome.-Said the other Ahsoka happily.

_But you know, with the war anything can happen.-Finished Anakin 2.

_So here is a war too, huh? -sigh Anakin.

_In your universe too?

_Yes, we were just going to a mission. But I had some troubles with the nave.

_I see. Don´t worry, we are going to help us as much as we can. Actually there is a man in Corousant that is very famous now at days because he has a theory related to what you have just tell us. He may help would be very you please take us there?

_Of course, but I suggest you to rest today. I will ask for a meeting with him right now.

_Thanks.-They smiled to each other and then they realised that Ashokas were already chatting very excited

_You are lucky for being with her. Don´t you think? What a better partner!-Sigh the other Anakin.

_I don´t undestand. R2 is also a great partner!-Joked Anakin.

_Don´t be silly. It´s hard to have a time to be together with anyone watching around...

_WHAT?-Exclamed Anakin. That was the most awkward thing of that day. -You must be kidding, right?

_Oh, I´m sorry.-Laughed the other one.-I just thought that you two...I mean, had the same relationship.

_What relationship is that?...Man, are you crazy? She is very young for you! ...And if someone notices, do you have an idea of what would happen if someone discovers this...thing?

_Calm down, Anakin. Oh, geez you are so dramatic!-Said the other one.-No one will notice. And of couse that I know the risks, but do you know what is it to be in love? I don´t think so... This is our secret. It´s hard we know, but there´s no other way.

_What about Padme? -Asked Anakin uncomfortable

_What with her?

-Don´t you love her?

_No...Anakin, are you mad?, she is much older than you! She does boring politic stuff...Why would I love her?

_She is beautiful, and intereting and...

_I see. Well, at least we have in common that we don´t follow very well the jedi rules.

_But she is a girl, Anakin!

_And Padme could be you mother!... Well, no but she is older than you than I´m to Ahsoka.

_Guys?-Asked the other Ahsoka.

_Yes, deary?

_Sorry, we were just knowing each , do you think that tomorrow we can take them with us to our freeday to the forest after their meeting with the scientist?

_Yes, why not!... Well, if they want of course.

_We may be having things to do.-Said Anakin.

_And if we can´t go back tomorrow, master? -Asked Ahsoka. -Can we join them?

_I don´t think so...

_Please, master.

Anakin rolled his ayes and finally nodded.

_Very well,-Said the other Anakin.-It´s a little bit late, and we have to go for some rest. I will ask for the meeting and I will call you back in a moment. See you tomorrow, friends. Make yoursevles home.

_Good bye, Anakin and Ahsoka. -Said the other Ahsoka happily and she and her master left walking side to side and for a second holding their and Ahsoka remined in silence for an awkward minute.

_Maybe I´m in a mystake, but...I think that there is something going on there...She called him Any! ...And he called her deary!

_Focus, Ahsoka. -Suddenly he felt that calling her Snips was too informal.-They are just master and padawan, did you hear me? There is nothing between them.

_Okay, okay. Relax. I won´t mention it again.

_Good. Now go and rest.

_...did they hold their hands?

_Ahsoka, stop!

_Good night, master.

She went out with an air of dissapointment in her look. Anakin tried to relax, but he was still worried about being lost in universe...And for knowing that he, in an other dimension,space and time was really in love with just hoped to be back home soon.


	2. Anakin s nightmare

_In the first chapter Anakin and Ahsoka arrived to another universe by falling into a black hole. Later they met their alter egos in Naboo and discovered that in that dimention they are more than just master and padawan. Now, Anakin and Ahsoka are going to have a meeting with a scientist that may get them back to their own reality._

__Very well, Ahsoka. You will leave all to me. No words if they don´t ask you, okay? This may be our only chance to get out of this madness.-_Said Anakin to his padawan when they were waiting in a room ( of the jedi base in Naboo) for the scientist to arrive.

__Master, I feel the stress on you-_Said Ahsoka-_Don´t worry. Everything will be alright._-She didn´t anwer, but he was worried not just for being so far away, but for other uncomfortable reasons. In that moment, the door opned again and a Togruta old man entered. He said hello politely and with a smile . He listened to their story and remained in silence untill Anakin finished. He stared at them and again smiled with calm.

__This is very interesting. It prooves completely that my theory was right and that-_He made a pause and spocke with optimism-_If we find the black hole, we may probably get you back to your universe._

__But, wouldn´t it take us to a different one again?-_Asked worried Ahsoka. Anakin glanced at her reminding her not to talk.

__That´s a posibility, as many others. But it´s the only option that I may offer to you, jedis. Now we have to find that whole and make sure that it´s the correct one. I will ask for a nave able to make this journey with the less risks as posible and tomorrow I may have the date of your leaving._

__Those are great news, sir. We will take this chance of couse._-Said Anakin.

__Alright. Lets begin working right now. It was a pleasure to be a help foryou, masters. Have a good day._Anakin and Ahsoka said goodbye and left the room. They were talking about the conversation with the togruta scientist when they suddenly found the other Anakin and Ahsoka in the hall. They said hello happily to them and asked them what were their plans for that day.

__We...-_Tried Anakin to lie.__...Have no plans actually.-_Finished Ahsoka.

__Fantastic! Come with us then!_-Said the other Ahsoka.

__Yeah, it will be fun to spend a freeday together-_Continued the other Anakin.-_Are you coming Skywalker?_Anakin gave to Ahsoka an angry glance and finally followed them to their nave. They flew to the forest and landed in a beautiful place near to the river far away from the city and the people. They went down of the nave. Anakin and Ahsoka were sent to the river for some water while the other ones were fixing the whole picnic. They walked away, however when they were some meters away, Ahsoka turned around for an instant and saw them kissing with tendernes.

__Ahsoka!-_called her Anakin half angry half nervous turning her back by the shoulders.-_I don´t allow you to see that!_

__They love each other.-_arged she.-_Why do you have a problem with that?_

__Because it´s forbidden for the Jedis to have issues, even more if you have them with your own padawan!_

__And since when do you follow so right the rules, master?_

__Remember who I am, Ahsoka. Don´t talk to me as if we were the same._

__Well, sorry master.-_She finished angrily. -_But you are the one that seems to forget that it´s not us the ones that are over there._The girl went alone to pick up water and he stayed there still feeling uncomfortable and worried. His padawans right he has nothing to be upset about but he couldn´t just think about it. It was true that Ahsoka was very similar to him, and that together it was easy to achieve anything that they want. They were a wonderful team and of course he cared of her, but nothing more could happen between them. How could the other Anakin do it?...That didn´t matter. She was right, he had gotten mad with no Ahsoka came back, Anakin reached her before she arrived to where the others were.__Snips, wait-_He stopped by taking her wrist.

__Is any other problem, master?_

__No. I just wanted to apologize for being so rude a moment ago.I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have shouted to you.-_he smiled with a mischief in his eyes.-_Are we alright again?_

__Yes, Skyguy!-_She accepted and both went back with the had a nice time against of what Anakin thought. They talked about the war there and in their own galaxy, for a while and then they had a wonderful meal in the afternoon, where they could see a warm nightfalling and sing old Tatooine songs. Finally they went back to the base. The other Anakin and Ahsoka said goodbye to them and went to rest. Then, they went to the meditation room and sat down in front of each other in silence.

__I feel your happiness, Snips.-_he said opening his eyes again.

__I am happy, master.-_Smiled Ahsoka.-_It had been a while since I didn´t have such a good time._

__I enjoyed it too... But it still freaks me out a little to speak with myself._

She laughed a little and then she stood up.

__I´m going to bed, master. Good night._

__Sleep tigh, Snips._

They stared at each other for a second and then she left. Anakin stood there for some more minutes and finally went to his bedroom. He fell asleep very quick and rested deeply until his dreams began.

He saw himself and Ahsoka in a place sorrounded by sand and powder. They were fighting against a lot of droid troops and there was shooting everywhere. He felt tired but kept fighting. Suddenly a shoot came toward him, he dodged it but he didn´t see the one that was just coming at his back. In that moment Ahsoka pushed him. Anakin saw the shoot crashing against Ahsoka´s chest but he couldn´t yell her name. He just saw from his far away himself trying to save her with a useless force and then, Ahsoka holding his hand tigh and dying in his own arms.

__AHSOKA!-_He could finally exclamed when he opened his eyes. He stood up rapidly and got out of his room running through the corridor. A minute later he found the other Anakin and till then he realised that it was already dawn.

__Hi, Ani.-_Said happily the other Anakin.

__Where is Ahsoka?-_Asked he anxiously.

__I sent my Ahsoka to a mission in Geonosis a couple of hours ago. We found your padawan just before she left and they decided to go together._

__Why didn´t you ask me first?_- Anakin was furious and nervous.

__Relax, buddy. They are just going to deliver foodstuff. There´s nothing to worry about. They will be back in a minute._

__You don´t understand! I had a dream. Ahsoka´s life is in a great danger...AND WE ARE STILL HERE TALKING ABOUT THIS CRAP!_

__You´re right. Lets move._

The two took a nave and went to Geonosis. (During the travel time Anakin brushed his theet of course ;p)


	3. Ahsoka s death

__Here Ahsoka._

__AHSOKA!_

__Master, Skyguy?_

__Are you alright?-_Asked Anakin still in the nave speaking by the radio.

__Yes, master. Are you?_

__Why didn´t you tell me that you were going out?_

__We are just delivering food.-_She explained with patience.

__But you had to tell me. We may be in another universe, Ahsoka, but I´m still your master, not the other guy that looks like me. Understood?_

The other Anakin smiled and glanced at him with sarcasm.

__Yes, master..._

__We´ll have a talk later._

Anakin cut the transmition. The other one looked at him.

__Was that all? I mean did you just call her to punish her? Weren´t you aware of her?_

__I AM aware, what makes you think I´m not? I just..._

__You seem to be more worried about yourself being deseived..._

__You don´t understand.-_Said Anakin kinda upset.

__And why not?_

__Because you have lost the right sense of the things since you are the ..."lover" of your padawan._

__Wait! I´m not his "lover"._

__Oh no! So how do you call that?_

__I really love her. But you wouldn´t know that._

__Now YOU are underestimating me!_

_ _Why? You know what I think? Yesterday, I noticed that you don´t even know well Padme. You care more for your stuff than for her. You say that you love her but, isn´t it just physical atraction? Because it sounds to me like much time did you spend with her before you married? A month? Less?..._

__Stop it! You may be outside the same as me. But that doesn´t allow you to talk to me in that way. We are not the same._

__Agree. So you better not judge for being in love with Ahsoka. I don´t wanna have problems with you._

Anakin said nothing more for the next half of an hour untill they arrived to Geonosis. They landed as usual, but immediatly they felt that something wrong was going on. they went out and hid. A second later a troop of droids arrived and search in the nave for them. They ran out of the nautral base and found outthat the clones and the droids where fighting. The separatists had just landed some minutes ago and they were tying to take the city. The Anakins pulled out their lightsabers and began to look for Ahsokas. Finally they saw them fighting together in a field. When they saw them each returned with their own master and fought with them.

__Snips, we must go now.-_Said Anakin holding her hand.

__But we are in the middle of a battle, master!_

__I´ve no time to explain. Just come with me..._

In that instant, Anakin raised his look and saw the scene of his dream once again some meters forward. The droid shoot the other Ahsoka and she died in the other Anakin´s arms holding her hand. He and Ahsoka ran with some clones and finished with the droids... But Anakin didn´t left Ahsoka´s body at any moment, nor in the nave, nor once they were back in the temple. He stood untill the end, that night, when they buried her.

Later Anakin and Ahsoka went back to the base. She went to her room without saying anything. Then, after an hour he decided to talk to her and went to her room. She let him in.

__Ahsoka, are you alright?_

__No..._

__Why?_

__Because... I don´t want to talk about it, master._

__I didn´t tell you that I dreamed about this. That´s why I was so worried when I called you, because I thought that you were in danger._

__And if it were me...?_

__Don´t even think about it!_

__I feel sorry for the other Skyguy..._

__Yeah, she was his padawan..._

__She told me they were in love and that it had been really hard for him to accept it. He lated 3 years to tell her, and once the war was over they were going to leave the jedi order to be together... And now she is gone._

__Snips, don´t cry. Things like this happen. It´s part of the force and the cycle of life... -_Tried Anakin to explain with tenderness.

__It´s unfair!_

__It´s just the way it must be._

__I´m tired, master. I should sleep._

__Yes. Me too. Good night, Ahsoka._

Anakin stood up but she didn´t even glanced at him as a goodbye. Before leaving he kissed her forehead. He didn´t know exactly why, but he did it feeling her sadness in his own heart.


	4. The decision

_Almost a month has passed since Ahsoka´s death. Now Anakin Skywalker is with (alter) Obi Wan Kenobi who has asked to him for a little conversation inside a living room in the base of Naboo._

Anakin sat down in front of Obi Wan Kenobi in the confortable living room of the jedi base in Naboo.

-_Good to see you, master Skywalker.-_Began Obi Wan.-_How are the things going on?_

- _Very well, master Kenobi._

-_I hope you don´t have any problem of being part of this conflict while you are in this universe._

-_Oh no. Actually I´m pleased of being helpful. In other way I would feel very useless doing nothing while the conditions of the black hole are enough to travel. For me it´s an honor to help you._

-_We didn´t want to bother you, master, but unfortunately, as the other Anakin asked us for some days to meditate we had no option.-_Obi Wan made a pause and sigh.- _However I´m afraid that once that you and your padawan leave, Ani will be more confused and lonely._

Anakin said nothing this time. Since Ahsoka´s death the other Anakin had asked for some days to meditate and rest. He remained inside the templefor a couple of weeks alone while he and Ahsoka did his job. However in the last few days, he found his padawan chatting with him in the corridors or in the garden and once he saw them having dinner together. Till that moment he made an effort and kept thinking about other things of more importance, but now he realiced how worried he actually was about that situation. He remembered now Ahsoka´s involuntary smile when she was distracted and that beautiful light inside her eyes when she seemed to be thinking about something that he prefered not to guess.

- _I sense some kinda restlessness in you, mast. Is anything I can do for you masterSkywalker?_

-_No. -_Answered he suddenly and stood up quickly. -_Thank you, Obi Wan. I´ll see you soon._

-_May the force be with you_...

After this words Anakin went out of the room and hurried up to pick the nave to his next mission. Once he was in the station he saw Ahsoka in front of the door.

_-Is the nave ready?-_Asked Anakin still angry because of his confusion.

-_Yes.-_Answered she.

-_And the troop?_

-_Yes._

-_And what are we waiting for then?_

He passed in front of her and she followed him. They took their sits and she began to fly the nave. For some minutes they remined in silence. He glanced at her when she was distracted flying the nave. He suddenly felt sorry for being so rude and always trying to feel superior but he didn´t know what to do now to apologize. He didn´t like to apologize, and in the other hand she was so ...happy? Why was she happy if he had been so impolite. What was she thinking now that she was so calm, as if he weren´t even there by her side.

- _I talked yesterday with the scientist. He said that maybe in a week everything will be ready to leave.-_He said finally.

-_Yeah, you told me yesterday. Good news, huh?._She answered with monotony.

-_Ah, by the way did you...?_

-..._Sent the message to the jedi council about our departure?_ _Yes I did it last night after you told me, master._

-_No... Er...I wasn´t going to say that. I know that you are always very efficient._

-_So... What were you gonna say? You began: ...by the way did you...?_

- ..._Did you...-_Suddenly he felt stupid. He remembered the day when he told Padme that odd phrase about the sand when he was asigned to protect her in Naboo. Now he had no sand.- _Did you make something to your hair today? I mean you look very ... pretty (?)_

Ahsoka made a face.

-_Are you alright, master?_

-_Why do you ask?_

-_Because I have no hair.-_She laughed.- _I´m a togruta... Aww, Skyguy I thought that you were mad or something. Good joke._

Anakin smiled as if he had planned all as she thought and after that they remined in silence untill they arrived to Corussant where they had their mission. They landed outside Padme Amidala´s home and stayed outside untill she came out. Anakin felt that his heart beat faster. She smiled and said hello to both of them.

_- You just have to wait for me untill the reunion ends.-_She said.- _I´m sorry for making you travel so much just to do this little job, but the council insisted now that a lot of sentaors have died._

-_It´s a pleasure for us to be here, senator Amidala.-_Said Anakin smiling.

She smiled too and he felt happy once again...Until a young man, probably another senator, appeared suddenly and she turned around. The handsome mand hold her hand and she kissed him quickly. He said hello to them and the couple went inside the nave that was going to take them to the meeting .

That day, Ahsoka and Anakin stood out of the great hall where the senators had their meeting for hours thast seemed to be centuries. First he went to a corner and stood there quietlystill mad because of Padme and his boyfriend. Then he finally aproached to where Ahsoka was and smiled with tenderness.

_-Bored?_

-_Just a little, master._

-_How are you now, Snips? We haven´t talked for a long time._

_She didn´t answer immediatly but then she smiled and said._

-_It´s weird, you know?_

-W_hat?_

_- You never talk to me about how do I feel._

Anakin didn´t know how to answer now.

-_I´m fine by the way, Skyguy. How about you?_

-_I want to go back as soon as posible._

-_Patience,as master Yoda says._

-_But I´m very happy to be with you in this moments, Ahsoka. Maybe I don´t say it often, but I really care about you and... I feel very proud of you. Always. You are a great padawan, and also avery good friend and partner._

_-Thank you, Master.-_She said smiling sweetly.- _You are a great master too._

He wanted to ask her what were her feeling for the other Anakin, but he just couldn´t.

That night, when they were back in Naboo he went to his bedroom, but he saw from the window a scene that annoyed him. Ahsoka was in the garden walking when suddenly the other Anakin came. Both smiled and said some things that he couldn´t listen. Then, they sat down. In that moment Anakin went out of his bedroom. He had had enough. He aproached quietly and listened carefuly.

_-...Even the jedis can be mistaken, Ahsoka. Maybe you think that I´m completely crazy. But I just want to tell you that for me you are not the Ahsoka that is going to replace the other one. I´ve noticed the differences between you and the one that I loved. However, the two of you have the same good-heart and I would be a lier if I told you that you don´t remind me herself. But what I´m going to ask you is not to ask you for your love or charity, but for your conviction. Because to fall in love one needs time, patience and care, that´s why I would like to ask you to stay here..._

In that moment Anakin couldn´t resist more and went out from behind the tree where he was. Both glanced surprised at him for a second and then Ahsoka ran. Anakin gave to the other one a furiours look and followed Ahsoka. She stopped one they were far from the garden. Anakin approached silently and waited until the girl spoke.

_-You weren´t supposed to hear that._

-_He wasn´t supposed to say that._

-_I´m sorry, master._

_-It´s not your fault, Snips.-_Sais he patiently.- _Sometimes people do crazy things when they are in love._

_-Have you been in love, master?_

Anakin didn´t know what to respond.

_-Would that make a difference?_

-_I guess not.-_She sigh.- _I will go wherever you ask me to go, master. I´ll do everything you ask me to do. I won´t betray you._

-_And if then, you betray yourself?_

-_What do you mean?_

_-You must dowhat you heart tells you to do, Snips. not me or any other jedi._

_- I see...-_She thought for a moment, then she took his hand.- _If I asked you, master to join me tonight, would you come?_

Anakin nodded and both smiled to each other. Then they walked together to a nave and she drived to that special place where she wanted to go.


	5. Confession

_In the last chapter: Anakin realised that the other Anakin is trying to convince Ahsoka to stay in that universe. Now he is confused, such as Ahsoka who asked him to join her to a special place believing that this will clear their thoughts._

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived a couple of hours later to Shili (Ahsoka´s home land). They landed some kilometers appart from Covala and they walked through the forest for almost an hour, untill the night filled the sky with stars and they arrived to a big tree at the edge of a cliff from where they cloud see the ocean. Ahsoka sat down under the tree. Anakin glanced at her. She seemed calmed and inocent while she was watching the waves of the sea. She had grown up, he realised it now, but she was still the incredible, brave and optimistic girl that he knew more than three years ago.

-_I used to play here when I was a child...-_She said suddenly smiling to the sea.- _I knew it was risky to play near to the cliff, but I have always liked to play with risks._

-_I know.-_He said finally sitting down by her side.- _You have always reminded to myself...-_He made a pause and tried to reach her look. Suddenly he felt weaker, but he felt the deep need of talking- _Perhaps that´s why I made issues with you since the begining._

Now he was the one who was smiling, but then he realised that her tender smile had vanished and that inside her eyes was a deep and lonely sadness. She turned her look again to the ground and for a moment they remained in silence.

-_Snips,-_he began again with doubt

-_Don´t tell me anything, Skyguy, please.-_She said- _I know what you are thinking. But it is hard for me, you know? I never had someone so closer as I have you. I never felt the comprehension or warm of anyone... That´s why I...-_She breath and found the courage to stare at his eyes.- _I love you... However, this love means more than atraction, master. You are my friend, like a brother, like a father, and I admire you and respect you as anyone else. I would give my own life for you if it were necesary._

-_Ahsoka, this is..._

-_Forbiden?... Yes I know. I´m the worst padawan and jedi ever. And I also know what you are thinking, because you are a great knight and I am just a stupid girl._

-_No, Snips.-_He answered quickly and put his hand in her chick.- _You are not a stupid girl. You are the strongest and most optimistic woman I have ever met. And I really admire you for having the courage to tell me this. I would never be so brave..._

-_What do you mean, Skyguy?_

Anakin thought for a moment if it would be right to tell her the truth.

-_I...The reason I can´t love you as the other Anakin does is because I already love someone..._

Ahsoka smiled and held his hand.

-_I know, master._

-_What?-_He exclamed.

-_You have something with Senator Amidala, don´t you? Come on Skyguy, I´m very smart and I know you very well._

- _I wasn´t expecting that.-_He sighed.-_But yes, we are married.-_Anakin discoverd that Ahsoka was happy again and he felt relieved and happy too. With this sensation he decided to keep talking.- _However, I must admit that I also love you very much. Not like Padme, but as a friend wich I can always trust._

-_Thank you, Skyguy._

-_And I don´t want you to leave me.-_He continued seriously.- _Because I need you, Ahsoka._

-_I´m sorry, master, but I will take this decition alone this time._

-_Very well. You have learnt well.-_ sighed he again._-I´m sure that whatever your decition is, it will be the best for you. I really hope that you choose me to be honest._

-_Stop, Skyguy..._

-_Because we have our own war to fight..._

-_Master..._

-_And because we are friends since years, not only a month..._

-_ANAKIN SKYWALKER STOP IT!_

Anakin began to laugh and the Ahsoka followed him. Suddenly he hugged her and they kept like this for a minute. Then she whispered timidly when they were still embraced

_-Master?_

-_Yes?_

-_May I ask you for one last thing?_

- _If it is to stop annoying you. I can´t. I want you to come back with me._

-_No... It isn´t that._

-_So?..._

-_May I kiss you?-_She asked and quickly added- _It will be fast I promise. You won´t even feel it. You may close your eyes for not to see it. I will do it, you won´t betray your wife, I promise!_

Anakin separated from her and stared at her eyes confused. He didn´t want to do it, but he wasn´t completely abnegated. He loved Padme as anyone else, but the mood and the feeling of lost were very strong. In some way it was also his desire, but he felt guilty.

-_Excuse me, master. I shouldn´t have said that.-_She said ashamed and blushed looking to the ground.

Suddenly Anakin held her other hand and laid on his forehead against hers closing her eyes. Their hearts beat so fast that they could both sense it.

-_Master, you don´t ha..._

-_Don´t talk, padawan.-_He smiled nervously.- _I´m really trying to concentrate._

She didn´t move, not even to breath. Anakin approached little by little until his lips touched hers shyly and then she went back a little.

-_I feel someth.._

-_Shh-_He scolded her and finally kissed her lips entirely.

-_What do we have here?-_laughed Ventress who had just seen the whole seen.- _Isn´t it forbidden to the jedis to do this ridiculous things?_

-_What are you doing here ugly bald?-_Stood up Anakin quickly such as Ahsoka.

-_My master and I followed you. We thought that we had already killed your stupid padawan. What did you do then? Who are you?_

-_Your master?-_Repeated Ahsoka, and suddenly realised that Count Dooku was at their back- _Carefull, Master!_

Count Dooku appeared as a thunder and began to fight Anakin. Ventress attacked Ahsoka with her two lightsabers. She kicked her in the face and Ahsoka fell down.

- _AHSOKA!-_cried Anakin.

Ventress almost cut Ahsoka´s body in two but she stood up quickly and hit Ventress. The woman lost her lightsaber but kept attacking her. Ahsoka jumped and kicked her ass. The woman lost her other lightsaber wich Ahsoka got. In that moment Count Dooku used the force and pushed Ahsoka. She felt down while Ventress recovered one of the lightsabers. They kept fighting for a couple of minutes till Ventress made Ahsoka to fall down. In that moment Anakin cut one of Dooku´s hands and Ventress went quickly to help him leaving Ahsoka on the ground. The two sith fought against Anakin who fell down suddenly. He lost his lightsaber. Dooku raised his saber to finish him when suddenly a great force pushed him back. He fell down too and Ahsoka ran toward him. Anakin stood up and kicked Ventress who finally prefered to flee. Ahsoka fought against Dooku with all her courage while Anakin tried to recover.

_-You are a great warrior-_Said Dooku while they fought- _You don´t have to follow him. He just uses you. He doesn´t love you. He makes you believe that he cares about you to keep your power under his control._

-_SHUT UP, OLD MAN!- she yelled and with fierce cut his other hand. His lightsaber flew away._

Dooku fell down and stared at the girl.

-_Do it, Ahsoka. Do you feel it? Is the dark side. You hate me because I told you the truth. Kill me and then you will be part of the dark side. I´m already seeing it.-_He began to laugh when suddenly the blue lightsaber entered into his chest. And then he fell down dead.

-_Master!-_Ahsoka exclamed scared.

-_Are you okay, Snips?_

-_Why did you...?_

-_He was only saying stupid things. Are you alright?_

-_Yeah, thanks, Skyguy._

- _This will be a great change in the war._

-_Yeah..._

-_Okay, I think we should go and tell as soon as posible to the jedis._

-_Agree._

-_Snips?_

Anakin looked at her and put ahand on her arm.

_-You fought wonderful. I´m proud of you. Thanks for saving me once again._

-_It´s nothing._

-_What am I going to do if you stay? Who will take care of my back?_

-_Please, master_

Anakin smiled and hugged her again just for a moment. Then, they went again to the nave.


	6. Complications

**Hi to everybody. First I want to thank you for giving me your point of view. It means a lot to me and it encourages me to write better and to keep doing it. Thanks a lot to Ashoka320 who was the first review and to 1976 celtics who is a hard one, but honest. So, let´s continue…**

**In the last chapter, Anakin and Ahsoka went to Shili to clear their minds. Ahsoka told Anakin about her love to him but they were interrupted by Count Dooku and Ventress after kissing each other. They had a hard fight against the siths and at the end they could defeat Dooku. Now they are once again in the nave on the way to Coruscant.**

Anakin saw his padawan outside her room in the Jedi temple. She was staring at him with fear and anger. Suddenly she took out her lightsaber and yelled furious:

-_How could you?… THEY WERE JUST CHILDREN!_

_-I don´t allow you to talk me in that way!- _he listened to his own voice answering and then he turned on his lightsaber. He could feel the anger running through his veins.- _You will pay for your misbehavior, padawan Tano._

Ahsoka fought against him for just a moment, then he used the force to catch her throat and raised her up. She began to cry and he let her out. The girl was laying on the floor and he approached. Anakin kicked the lightsaber from her weak hand and Ahsoka stared at his eyes. He raised his lightsaber and finally…

Anakin woke up suddenly. He had just fall asleep half of an hour ago. His heart was beating madly and his hands were trembling. He stood up quickly and looked for Ahsoka who was some rooms behind practicing with her lightsabers.

-_Master Skyguy!- _She said happily when he arrived.- _Are you…okay?_

He didn´t reply at the moment, he just put one hand on his forehead and took a deep breath.

-_I´m alright. I just had a bad dream._

_-Do you want to talk about it?_

_-I´m not sure._

_-Master Kenobi says that it´s better to talk about your nightmares._

_-I know, Snips.- _He sighed and sat down. She sat down at his right side.-_ How can I start?_

_-By the beginning._

Anakin smirked. -_Yeah. Well, I was in the temple and then I saw you…_

Ahsoka listened with attention to his master´s narration and at the end she could just sigh. They kept in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally she added kinda worried.

-_I had a similar dream some months ago._

_-And why didn´t you tell me, Snips?_

_-I don´t know. I just didn´t give it importance. I saw myself as an adult telling me that if I stayed with you, I wouldn´t live enough to be that age._

_-I could never hurt you, Ahsoka.-_He replied quickly.

-_But these dreams may mean something, master. I trust you, but …- _She made a pause and then remained in silence.

-_Another reason for you to stay, isn´t it?- _He asked getting angry- _That´s why you mention it till now._

_-Are you suggesting that I´m lying?- _She argued getting angry too.

_-I just say that it´s a great coincidence, don´t you think?- _Anakin talked with sarcasm.

_-I thought that we were talking seriously! But you are unbelievable!... I can´t believe you are so…_

Anakin stood up and looked at her with indignation.

-_So what?- _He asked.

-_So selfish!- _She answered standing up too.

Anakin smirked and laughed ironically.- _Look, who´s talking, the padawan that is going to leave his master because of an affair with an asshole that uses her as the consolation reward. _

_-He is not using me!- _She yelled but her voice broke. Her eyes were full of tears.

-_Of course he is, Ahsoka. Don´t be stupid and face the truth!- _He shouted to her.- _He doesn´t love you. You are just the shadow of the other one. He will get soon bored of you and he will leave you, and then you will be here alone!_

_-Stop it!- _She cried.- _Why are you so cruel? You said that you weren´t going to interfere in my decisions. Leave me alone!_

_-You know I´m right.- _Anakin added before leaving the room.- _Stop playing around like a dumb girl when you are not._

The door sliced when he left and she began to cry a moment later. Quickly she moved to her room so that he could not listen to her. She had seen a dark look inside Anakin´s eyes that she had never noticed before. That frightened her and then his words… He had never been so tough with her, not even when she had made a big mistake. Ahsoka lied down on her bed and tried to sleep a little. After a couple of minutes her body was almost unconscious when suddenly she heard something. She felt a great force and then thought that it could be her master who was walking outside. She closed her eyes again but suddenly a strong body caught her and didn´t let her move. It was Ventress who had hidden inside the nave when she escaped from the fight in Shili. She put something in Ahsoka´s nose and then the girl could not longer breathe. She fell unconscious and saw nothing more than a deep darkness.

Anakin was sitting in the captain´s chair thinking about what had happened with his padawan. He felt sorry for being so rude but he could not let her leave his life so easily. There were now just three people whom he really loved and he wasn´t disposed to let her go yet. Suddenly a light started to blink in the screen. He frowned and a second later realized that it was from the little escaping naves of the ship. He tried to talk to Ahsoka by the transmitter but she didn´t answer.

-_Damm it, Snips! What the hell are you planning to do?- _He shouted to the transmitter noticing that the little nave was going to a near separatist planet.

-_She was very sad because of you rudeness.- _Said a voice that he knew perfectly.- _So I decided to take her to a very fun trip._

_-If you do anything to her, Ventress, I will look for you in every place of the galaxy to kill you._

_-I won´t do anything to your little pet, Skywalker. My Lord Sith is the one who will decide what to do. We´ll keep in touch._

Ventress cut the transmission and Anakin hit the screen with his hand, then he put both hands on his forehead and tried to keep calm. He had not a lot of time, but he could not go to that planet alone. He thought for a minute and then one the transmission again. He pressed a couple of buttons then he waited a couple of seconds.

-_Here Skywalker._

_-Hi, it´s Anakin._

_-Hi, college. What´s up?_

_-I´m in trouble. I need your help._

_-I thought that you didn´t like me around…_

_-I don´t, but… This is important. Ahsoka was kidnapped._

_-WHAT? _

_-I will explain you as soon as you come. I have a plan, but I need you. I will send you the coordinated where I am right now._

_-I´ll be there as soon as possible._

_-Please bring the best and more confident clones that you have._

_-Right. I´ll be there…- _He was just going to close the transmission but he added.- _Anakin, then we will have a very conversation. There are some things that I must tell you._

__**Hope you have liked it. We are almost at the end... May the force be with you my dear geeks :)**


	7. Retrieval

**In the last chapter Ahsoka and Anakin had a fight after Anakin told her a dream of his in which he killed her in the jedi temple. Then she was kidnapped by Ventress. Now, Anakin has to move quickly to save his padawan alive.**

Anakin Skywalker and the best troop of clones commanded by Rex arrived to the nave of the other Anakin. The jedi told his troop to stay outside the room and the two Anakins saw each other with a reproach look.

__What happened?-_Asked the other Anakin.

__We were in Shili. She wanted to talk to me about her feelings, then Dooku and Ventress appeared and we fought against them. We killed Dooku but Ventress escaped. Then in the nave we had a discussion and Ahsoka went to her room. I guess that there was Ventress waiting, but I didn´t notice her force…_

__Because you were mad._

Anakin sent him an angry look but he was right. The other Anakin put his hand on his shoulder.

__I know it´s hard, Ani. But we have to leave the anger away and think clearly if we can´t do that then we won´t rescue Ahsoka successfully. _

__You don´t understand because you don´t really know her._

__You are wrong. I understand perfectly because I lost my padawan… Now I have the chance to correct my own mistake. And I will do it._

__I knew that you didn´t love her…- _Replied Anakin – _You just found a way to make it right this time, that´s why you want her to stay here._

__I won´t waste my time trying to convince you. At the end she will decide but that won´t happen if you don´t stop being so childish and focus._

The two looked to each other deeply for a couple of seconds, and then Anakin finally sighed and cleared his throat.

__Here is the plan… _

An hour later, the transmission was open again. Ventress saw Anakin speaking.

__I will make a deal with you, assassin.- _Said he.

__I listen, Skywalker. But nothing will convince us to let her free._

__I offer me instead of Ahsoka._

__Hmm- _whispered she.- _That sound interesting, Skywalker. Keep talking._

__I will go down if you show me now that she is still alive._

__Very well._

Ventress cut the transmission for a minute and then reappeared in a chamber. Ahsoka was laying on the floor, she seemed very weak but alive. The assassin kicked her in the stomach and she coughed.

__Say something to you master, little pet.- _Said Ventress_._

__Don´t come, Skyguy. I´ll be alright…We are very close to catch the big fish…_

Ventress laughed loudly and kicked Ahsoka´s face.

__DON´T TOUCH HER AGAIN, BITCH!- _Shouted Anakin furiously.

__We´ll be waiting for you to arrive, jedi. Then she may leave, but you stay. My new master wants to see you._

The assassin cut the transmission and Anakin asked for the permission to land. He saw the other Anakin who was at his back staring at him. **(You may start getting confused at this point of the story of who is the Anakin that we all know and who is the other one. Is part of the tricky plot so just enjoy it and guess who is who, there is the point.) **

__If I don´t come back, Anakin, please tell Ahsoka that…_

__You will come back.- _Said the other one putting a hand on his arm- _So you may tell her by yourself._

Anakin nodded with the head.

__It´s time. I have to go and hide._

__May the force be with you, Skywalker._

__May the force be with you, Ani._

One of the Anakins ran to the back of the nave to hide with the troop, while the other one landed the nave outside of a big temple. A lot of droids arrived when he got down of the nave and they escorted him through the big corridors of the temple, then he arrived to a big saloon, where Ventress was waiting for him…

A group of droids stood outside the nave. Anakin and the clones went out silently by the back of the nave and sliced the droids discreetly. Anakin confirmed that the area was safe and they entered to the temple.

__Now, where do we go, captain?-_Asked Rex.

Anakin tried to concentrate; he remembered the chamber where Ahsoka was in the hologram, it seemed to be downstairs. He used the force to try to catch Ahsoka´s one. Finally he found a weak but certain presence in one of the chambers below.

__Got it. Lets go._

The clones followed him. There was a great possibility that he might be wrong, but that was the only way he found. They kept walking through long and very dark corridors slicing droids as smoothly as they could. Till they finally were in the chambers. Anakin closed his eyes again but suddenly a scream made him loose the concentration…

__Where is Ahsoka, witch? –_Asked Anakin pulling out his lightsaber.

__Did you really think that I was going to respect that stupid deal, idiot?- _laughed Ventress.- _That´s why I didn´t asked for the droids to take from you your lightsaber. Because I want to fight you until I cut every extremity of yours, then I will bring that stupid pet of yours so that you see how do I kill her slowly while you do nothing but watch._

__You are insane!_

__I just do as my master says. _

__And where is that coward master of yours? I don´t wanna fight his puppet, but him._

__I´M NO PUPPET! – _She yelled pulling out her lightsabers.

__I guess I will have to finish you first.- _Sighed he and ran toward her.

Anakin raised his lightsaber and moved it quickly against her. She had two lightsabers but somehow they didn´t seem to be enough. He was so fast, so strong. She gave some steps back to recover her breath. Anakin looked calm but there was an estrange glow in his eyes that she didn´t like at all, that she even feared. He ran again and crashed his lightsaber so hard that she let out one of hers. Anakin got it and smiled.

__You can still tell where is Ahsoka and I can consider to let you live. _

__NEVER!_

With that scream she ran again toward him with fierce. He stopped all her slices easily and kicked her ass. She fell down, but recovered rapidly and countered again. Ventress jumped with all her strength to finish him, but Anakin moved smartly and cut her arm. The assassin cried and fell down touching the painful arm.

__This is your last chance, Ventress.-_ Said Anakin putting the red lightsaber below her chin.- _Where is Ahsoka?..._

Anakin ran anxiously to the chamber at the end of the corridor and found Ahsoka laying unconscious on the floor. He opened the cell quickly and took him in his arms.

__Skyguy?- _She whispered in a very low voice.

__Yes, it´s me.-_He answered happy to hear her voice.- _Resist, Ahsoka. We´ll get out of here soon._

__I can´t stand on my feet- _She lamented almost fainting.-_I´m sorry._

__Don´t worry. _

Anakin took her on his arms and got out of the chamber. Ahsoka was very cold and she needed medical attention as soon as possible. They moved through the corridors quickly. But when they were almost at the exit, Anakin and the troop stopped. General Grievous was waiting there for them. Anakin let Ahsoka on Rex´s arms and pulled out his lightsaber.

__I was just looking around searching for something to do while my master called me inside.-_Laughed Grievous pulling out his four lightsabers.-_After all I´m gonna have fun while I wait and then my master will reward me for killing the insufferable Skywalker._

Anakin´s eyes glowed and he stroke first. Grievous could stop all his slashed for a while but then he could no longer stand Anakin´s force. The jedi cut one of his hands and almost a second later he cut another one. Grievous yelled furiously and stroke with all his guts. Anakin fell down. Grievous laughed and ran toward him. The jedi jumped and kicked Grievous…

__I won´t tell where is that stupid pet of yours!- _Cried Ventress.

Anakin took a deep breath. He was going to leave her just to go and look for the other Anakin when suddenly a dark deep voice came from somewhere.

__Kill her, Anakin._

__Who´s that?_

__Kill Ventress or she will call the droids and you won´t arrive to your friend in time._

__Show yourself!_

__Kill her!-_Ordered the voice.

Anakin realized that he lord sith had been watching all the time. He smiled.

__I will let that dirty job to you.- _said Anakin.

Suddenly a great force took him by the neck. He could feel the dark side strongly and his breath began to break. Ventress meanwhile tried to recover one of her lightsabers. The knight pulled out his blue saber and the voice laughed.

__You can´t slice the force, stupid jedi.-_laughed the lord sith.

__I know…-_He whispered almost fainting- _But I can slice you…_

In that moment he threw his lightsaber like a thunder toward the shadow where the force came from. He heard a scream and he fell down. Ventress got her lightsaber but Anakin ran out quickly. The assassin followed him through the corridor till he finally turned around to face her. She jumped toward him knowing that he had no saber at all. Anakin used the force to push her and ran again. Asajj Ventress stood up rapidly and followed him till the entrance. He could not escape…

Anakin kicked Grievous and cut another of his hands. The general yelled but hit the jedi and stood up again. In that moment, Grievous saw another Anakin running out of the temple. He turned just to see the one who he was fighting. (GRIEVOUS THOUGHTS: WTF?)

__Anakin!- _Yelled the one who was fighting with Grievous so that the other one saw him.

The other Anakin nodded and suddenly Ventress came out. Anakin saw one of Grievous lightsabers on the floor and brought him with the force. He pulled it out.

__This is over, Ventress.- _He said.

He stroke her with all his strength but Ventress could escape to his slice and she kicked him. Anakin fell down and the assassin could stole his light saber.

__Good bye, Skywalker_

Meanwhile the other Anakin benefited with Grievous distraction to hit back and ran toward Asajj. He sliced her other arm and she screamed of pain and surprise. The one that was on the floor kicked her face and she finally fell unconscious.

__Anakin, be careful!-_ yelled the one on the floor.

In that moment Grievous sank his one lightsaber in the other Anakin´s back.

__NOO!- _cried the one on the floor and taking Asajj´s lightsaber with the force cut Grievous head.

The other Anakin fainted while the other with the help of the clones tried to carry him inside of the nave. There, the docdroid stopped the inner bleeding and also helped Ahsoka.

Once they arrived to Coruscant they sent them to the special doctors. Fortunately the strike of Grievous had been in the right side of the chest and he didn´t harmed the heart, but he would have to be at least one weak in the hospital completely asleep to prevent an incident. Ahsoka was sent to the jedi temple a day later. Anakin waited outside the whole night, maybe she would need something. But it was till the dawn when he listened to her coughing and then standing up. He smiled and stood up excited to know that she was alright. He knocked happily, he couldn´t wait to see her once again.

__Come in.-_a voiced that warmed his heart answered.

**This chapter was a really long one. Sorry for that, but I couldn´t divide it in 2**. **I felt that that was gonna cut the "emotion". The end is near, so stay in the same channel if you want to know what´s going to happen. (It´s kinda obvious, but don´t be so sure) :D Be happy and may the force bless you!**


	8. Truce

**Hi there, my dear geeks! :D It´s been like 2 or three days since I don´t post. The ending is going to be divided in 2 parts. If you want you may read only the first one and you may figure out whatever you wish. If not, well I hope you like the second part. This ending will be somehow cheesy, I apologize for that but we actually never gave the opportunity to the other Anakin to appear. So, let's give him a chance maybe we fall in love with him too…**

**PS: I listened to **_**Across the Stars**_** to inspire myself a little. It gave it the mood. XDDD though it´s not supposed to be for them.**

Anakin came into Ahsoka´s room. The sun outside the window was shiny and warm. She smiled when she saw him entering with his blue and tender look. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Ahsoka was still wearing pajama so she felt kind of awkward.

__I´m glad to see you again.-_He said.- _How are you?_

__I´m fine.-_Answered she.-_But I´m dying to know what happened out there, master!_

__Calm down, Ahsoka.-_He smiled caressing her lekku. She frowned. Anakin smiled again.- _First of all, I´m not your master. I´m Ani._

Ahsoka stared at him carefully. It was true that they were like two drops of water. They both had that scar on their faces, the robot-hand, the same hairstyle, the same voice, but still… She sighed and then looked at him again.

__Okay, Ani.- _She recognized_.-And where is my master, then? Why isn´t he here too?_

__He was injured in battle. –_Answered Anakin.- _He will be in the hospital for a week._

__But we leave in a week!-_Ahsoka exclaimed.

__Don´t worry. We know that, that´s why he is in a special treatment. He will be ready in a week. But on the other hand…-_He took her hand.-_I thought that you were gonna…_

__I can´t stay, Ani.- _She stood up quickly and looked to the window instead that at him.- _With all this mess that happened I realized that my master is right. I have my own war to fight in my own universe. Leaving him would be a betrayal._

__A betrayal for who?- _Insisted he and stood up too. He remained behind her and carefully put his hands on her arms.- _What would be a worse betrayal than betraying yourself?_

__Don´t you see?- _Her eyes were full of tears.-_Staying would make me selfish! _

__But it´s your happiness, Ahsoka!_

__Please, I can´t! _

The girls began to cry and Anakin embraced her at the moment. She delayed but finally hugged him too. After a while she started to feel peaceful again and sighed deeply. Anakin caressed her checks erasing the last tears on her face.

__I had never felt such a force as the one I´m feeling now.-_she muttered.

__It´s a beautiful feeling, don´t you think?_

__I´m sorry, Ani. You don´t deserve all this crap from me. It would be better if we don´t see each other again._

__ Ahsoka, please. If you will leave, at least fulfill one last request.- _The girl stared at his eyes doubting.- _Come with me to a mission in Felucia._

__I don´t think it´s a good idea, Anakin._

__It´s the last thing I ask you to do for me._

Ahsoka thought for a minute in silence. Then she smiled and rolled her eyes.

__Alright, then. I will go with you._

Anakin kissed her check happily and then went to the entrance of the room, before leaving he added:

__Prepare your things. We leave in a couple of hours._

She nodded with her head and crossed her arms. She knew that there was no mission in there. Actually, Felucia was in peace since a year ago and there were no jedis still taking care of that planet, nevertheless she wanted to know what was Anakin really planning. Maybe (almost certainly) they were gonna have lots of fun.

Ahsoka slept again while they were in the way to Felucia. Anakin kept driving the nave and listening to some music. They arrived at night to Kway Teow and landed the nave outside a modest hotel. Before going down, Anakin suggested to change put on their large coats.

__Why?-_Asked Ahsoka smirking and raising up an eyebrow.

__To keep our identity in secret, of course! We are in a mission; we have to be discrete, don´t you think?_

Ahsoka gave a little laugh and put on her robe. Finally they went down and he asked for a room. The man in charged gave him the key and they went to look for their bungalow outside. They walker for some minutes and finally they arrived to one of the bungalows next to a lake wick had an special glow because of the shimmery plants and flowers and used to shine at night. He opened the door but she stayed a little more outside gazing at the beautiful nature in which they were. He smiled with tenderness when he noticed Ahsoka´s deep contemplation and went back to her.

__It´s incredible isn´t it?-_Asked he at her back.

__It´s marvelous…_

__Such as you. (_**Okay, this is really cheesy but you know that Anakin always says this awkward dialogues, eg: Episode II, and Episode III. It´s not a surprise. Thanks god I rated it romantic. Sorry, let´s continue)**

__Please, Ani. Don´t make this harder.- _Ahsoka said putting a hand on her forehead.

__Harder? I thought that you were sure of leaving. You don´t have to pay attention to what I say if you don´t want._

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled closing the door. She explored the bungalow while Anakin prepared something to eat. She could listen to him singing inside the kitchen with great rhythm, she just giggled. Finally she went back and helped him with the dinner. Hot cakes with milk wasn´t the best dinner of their lives, but they tasted really well. They sat down outside staring at the lake while they ate. It was a warm night so they were very comfortable talking about the story of Ahsoka´s rescue. An hour later he finally stood up.

__Well, it´s almost midnight. Time to go bed.- _He announced.

She nodded and both went inside the bungalow. He washed the dishes quickly and then ran upstairs, but she had already closed the door of the room. He knocked twice.

__I left you a pillow on the sofa downstairs.- _She said from inside.

__C´mon, Ahsoka. Let me in. I won´t sleep in that dirty sofa._

__Sorry. There is only ONE bed._

__Sorry? I chose the bungalow with sight to the lake. You should say: Thank you! Now open the door._

__Thank you!-_She repeated.- _But There is only a bed._

__Okay.- _He sighed.- _Just give me the small bag that I left inside._

Ahsoka doubted but finally opened the door to give him his bag, but once she saw him outside he pushed the door and got in quickly.

__Ha! _

__Hey! You liar, GET OUT!_

Anakin smirked and closed the door with the force. She frowned and crossed her arms pretending to be upset, but he approached softly still smiling naughtily and surrounded her body with his arms.

__I love you, Ahsoka.-_He muttered closing his eyes.

__Don´t say that.- _She begged.

__It´s just that I can´t keep this quiet anymore…_

__Please, Ani…_

She tried to push him away but he searched for her lips instead. She stopped pushing when she noticed how close they were to each other and stared at his eyes. He could feel how worried she was and at the same time her heart beat. Ahsoka´s irregular breath suddenly was cut by Anakin´s lips. At first she stood completely petrified like a cold stone, but then she surrender for entirely to a deep kiss that extended for what seemed to be a lot of time. Anakin´s hands caressed her lekku softly and then his hands went through all her neck and back handing over to the passion that they both felt. He carried her to the bed without stopping the kiss and once there he took out his upper outfit. However she stopped him by putting her hands on his chest once he began to kiss her neck and her shoulders.

__I´m not ready for this yet, Ani.- _She muttered.

He frowned, but said nothing about it. Instead he kissed her forehead and smiled tenderly.

__It´s alright, Ahsoka. I´m going to the sofa if you wish…_

__You can stay.- _She smiled covering their bodies with the blanket.

Anakin used the force to turn off the light and everything became black around. She felt his strong body next to her and his hand caressing delicately her lekku while she felt asleep. Their calmed and near breathings became a lullaby for Ahsoka. For the first time since they arrived to that universe she could sleep tight.

The five days that they stood in Felucia were the happiest in Ahsoka´s life. By Anakin´s side they visited the most beautiful places in that Planet jumping from a giant flower to another sometimes to have fun or keeping theirselves from the rain behind the shiny fungi. Sometimes when she got distracted he could steal a kiss from her check and then she could only smile rolling her eyes. Every night they slept together but without passing from a unique kiss in the lips and he hugged her in the stormy nights until she fell asleep.

The last afternoon before they left the next morning, Anakin decided to take her to a boat trip to see the twilight there together. He held her hand once the sun almost disappeared in the horizon.

__This may be our last night together.- _He said.- _I received a call from Obi Wan this morning. He told me that your master is ready to leave._

__Does my master know that we are here together?- _she asked concerned.

__He knows that we are on a mission.- _smiled he now looking at her.

__He recovered very soon…_

Anakin didn´t know if she sounded happy or sad when she said that.

__I will surely miss you, Snips._

Ahsoka stared at him carefully for a moment. He blushed and looked away trying to keep the tears inside.

__You did all this for me to stay…-_She held his other hand, the one with the glove, and caressed it softly.

__I did it because I love you.-_He turned again to see at her eyes.

__I know.-_She smiled.-_Now I know._

Anakin embraced her tightly, as if she were suddenly going to vanish, as if that moment were no more than a fake dream. She closed her eyes to feel his heart beat and the distant tears that she would never see rolling through his checks.

The next morning Anakin and Ahsoka arrived to Coruscant. He asked to talk first to Ahsoka´s master and went into his room alone. They spent almost an hour and finally both went out. She looked at them smiling and hugged carefully his injured master.

Minutes later the nave was ready to go to the black hole again. Anakin saw Ahsoka´s sad look and approached to her before going in.

__He told me about your decision.- _he began.-_Don´t worry, it´s the best._

__I will miss you, Skyguy…-_she muttered trying not to cry.

__I will miss you too, Snips… But who knows, maybe we´ll see each other again._

Ahsoka smiled and he hugged her for the last time. They says goodbye to each other and finally he left. The girl saw the nave loosing inside the darkness of the space as she said the ultimate goodbye. Then, Anakin put his hands on her arms to comfort her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply to receive a sweet kiss on the check from the man that she loved.

**Hope you have liked it. Remember that there is going to be an extra chapter. May the force bless you such as the men that composed the cheesy music that I heard while writing this. **


	9. Acceptance

**HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you have liked the latest chapter of this story and if not, well you can tell me anyway. Now, this is an extra chapter for the ones that are curious. I have nothing more to say. Enjoy it.**

There had been twenty three years since Ahsoka saw for the last time his master. That night she remembered it as every year staring at the stars from her balcony in Naboo. The breeze was warm and she could happily feel the balance of the force in the galaxy. Suddenly the door of the room was opened. She didn´t have to turn around to know who was there, she knew those steps as the palm of her hand.

__Thinking about the kids?-_ Asked Anakin putting his hands on her arms with tenderness.- _Don´t worry, dear, they have always loved more to be in the jedi temple than staying with their parents. It´s kind of nostalgic to have their visit every weekend and then see them leaving, don´t you think?_

__Yes, Ani.-_She answered caressing one of his hands.- _But I actually wasn´t thinking about that._

__So?- _He smirked now sitting next to her.-_What is it that makes your eyes to shine with mystery, my dear?_

__Is my Master._

He looked at her for some seconds with no expression on his face, and then he smiled again.

__You really felt something strong for that Skywalker, didn´t you?_

__Yes.- _She accepted.- _But that was until we went together to Felucia. There I knew that my fate was by your side._

__Ahsoka, I…- _He made a pause doubting if it was correct to continue or not. She glanced at him wondering what had made him suddenly to break his voice and to let her hand out.- _I have never told you something… _

__What are you talking about?_

__Well, actually I had nothing to do with it but I have always felt that… I have been lying to you._

Anakin´s face was so worried that Ahsoka had to hug him to calm him down again. He sighed and hugged her too. Then, she caressed his check.

__You know that y_ou _can tell me anything, Ani. That won´t change any of my feeling for you._

__Alright- _He took a deep breath.- _How can I begin? … Maybe I shall tell you about the conversation that we had when we were back from Felucia. Do you remember it?_

__Yes. It took hours!_

__Now you will understand why…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin gave a deep glance to Ahsoka before getting into the room where the other Anakin was and smiled. She smiled too trying to hide her nerves.

__Hi- _He said after closing the door.

__Hi?... HI? Is that what you have to say after what you did?- _Shouted Anakin upset standing in front of him.

__Please…- _Rolled his eyes the other one.- _Could you low your voice? Snips is outside._

__And what do you expect me to do then? To applause you for running out with the woman I love while I was injured? Are you IN-SANE?_

__Oh, C´mon! I made you a favor!_

__What?- _frowned the Anakin from that universe.

__Yes.- _Kept talking the other seriously.- _I made her believe that she was with you and that I was the injured one._

__And why did you do that? – _Asked the other one still feeling awkward.

__Because she was sure of returning with me to our universe._

__And wasn´t that what you wanted?_

__ Yes, I still want it. But… She would never be happy then. I will never be able to give her what she wants from me and that´s not fair for her. I just made what I had to in order to be sure that she chooses you. There was no time. _

The other Anakin put a hand on his forehead and sighed after sitting down again. The other one walked and stopped in front of the window.

__She must never know this, you understand?-_Said the one staring at the window.-_You have to promise me that you will never, by any reason, tell her the truth._

__I don´t know, Skywalker… I can´t lie to her!_

__Promise it!- _Anakin turned around and approached to him again.-_It´s the best for the three of us. Promise!_

__Right.-_ accepted he.- _I promise!... But now you must tell me every detail of what you did in Felucia to keep this farce well covered at least… And we also need to change clothes._

Anakin nodded and so they did. At the end, before they went out again, the other Anakin put a hand on Anakin´s shoulder and said sincerely_ thank you. _He replied nothing but a little and brief smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__...I could see a dark shadow inside his look, Ahsoka, that I couldn´t understand… Or perhaps I didn´t want to. Maybe he loved you more than what he used to claim…_

__We´ll never know…_

__Are you upset?_

__No. Actually- _ She stopped for a moment bringing back memories.- _I have always known it in some way._

__But how…? Why didn´t you tell me anything?_

__I don´t know, Ani. I wasn´t completely sure… -_She stood up trying to remember those far away days.-_He told me that he was you, at first I was kind of confused. Then I didn´t insist and got used to it… However, I remember him calling me Snips at the end of the journey, a nickname that you have never used… And also his look that afternoon when we were on the lake, he told me that he was going to miss me and he really meant it even thought I told him that I was gonna stay. In that moment I was sure that he wasn´t you, but I didn´t have the courage to tell him. I didn´t want to break his lie because I knew that he would feel guilty and stupid for doing all that show.- _She turned around again and laugh a little though her eyes were full of tears.- _ Also I saw your little scar on the chest the night that we got married. I´m very smart, Anakin. You two will never cheat on me._

Anakin smiled too and rose up again to hug her wife once again. They spoke about their three sons just before going bed. And then, they fell into a calmed and comfortable dream.

When Ahsoka woke up again she was in Felucia again. She blinked twice feeling confused and ran to the river that was some meters away. She saw her reflection and suddenly got scared, she was seventeen again.

__Okay, calm down, Ahsoka.-_She said to herself.-_This is just a dream. It´s not true._

__Of course it´s true, Snips. – _Said a familiar voice at her back_._

__Skyguy!- _She exclaimed turning around quickly. She discovered her master standing up a couple of meters away with a naughty smile.-_What are you doing here?_

_ _I was just travelling with the force._

__What do you mean?... A-are you…Dead?_

He simple nodded with a smirk. She put a hand on her forehead and stared to the ground, but he approached quickly and took her chin to rise up her face again and stared to her eyes.

__What happened to you, master?- _She asked worried.

__What had to happen, Ahsoka. Don´t worry. Now I´m part of the force. That´s why I could visit you… But I feel a disturbance in you, is anything you want to tell me?_

__I know that you were the one in Felucia, not my husband._

Anakin laughed out loud for half of a minute. She crossed her arms and sighed.

__Why is it funny?_

__I´m just feeling ashamed. _

__And so you laugh?_

__Yes, sorry. That is the craziest thing I have ever made. Don´t be mad._

__You cheated on me. I´m not mad with my husband but with you is another story. _

__So that Skywalker really got you, huh? He is a lucky one!_

__Stop kidding on me!_

_-I´m not kidding. It´s true, Snips! You are great, I mean it._

She turned around upset. He erased the smirk from his face and approached seriously to her.

__Perhaps you are thinking that I played with your feelings, but I really didn´t. If you knew what happened when I went back to our universe… I assure you that we took the right decisions. And I´m really happy to know that you are happy. You deserved it and I wasn´t the right guy to fulfill that mission. However I never lied to you. Never. And every word I said in the past, except from the identity one, was true._

Ahsoka turned around and hugged him. He hugged her too for a long minute and finally he kissed her forehead.

__I must leave now.- _He muttered.

__But we haven´t talked enough!_

__We´ll see each other again, Snips. Don´t be sad._

__Okay. Good bye, Skyguy… _

__See you soon, my dear Snips…_

Anakin vanished with the wind as he walked by. Suddenly Ahsoka woke up. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breath was hard and anxious. He saw her husband asleep holding her hand and little by little she got calmed again.

Before trying to fall asleep again she turned her look to the balcony. She could see her master outside for a moment smiling, and then he disappeared in the darkness.

__Are you alright, Ahsoka?- _Asked Anakin still sleepy.

__Yeah, my dear.- _She answered and then kissed him.-_Now it is._


End file.
